An Accident in Apparition
by krayzzeedoodle
Summary: So it's Victoire Weasley's first time Apparating. What happens when she turns up miles from her destination? Someone's bound to come and find her, right? It just so happens that Teddy Lupin comes across a distressed and lost Victoire Weasley. One shot.


**Hi. I guess you could say that this is my first fanfic. So please, read and review. Thanks! **

***I don't own Harry Potter. **

**BTW, the kiss at Platform 9 ¾, hasn't happened yet! **

* * *

I Apparated with a loud crack on a deserted street. I looked around and to my dismay came to the two conclusions: One, this was definitely not my destination. And two, I have no idea where in the world I was.

Today was the sixth years' Apparition test. I turned seventeen a few weeks ago and being of age, I was allowed to take the test. But right now, I'm regretting that decision. We were only supposed to Apparate about a few feet in front of us. _How did I even end up here? _I thought miserably, _Where is here exactly? _I could have been in Geneva, Switzerland for all I knew. _Oh Merlin, how am I in Dumbledore's name supposed to get back? _I thought to myself in desperation. _Of course, I could always Disapparate back. That is, If I don't get lost again. Or if I don't end up somewhere worse. _I dismissed those thoughts and tried to come up with a plan. After a few minutes of looking around and thinking, I came up with: A) Ask around for help, B) Try to Disapparate on my own or C) Stay here and die. So far, A looks pretty good. I was much too terrified to try and Disapparate back by myself. And C doesn't even look like an option. I just threw that choice in so that, A and B would sound good. Before I reached my full decision, I heard a voice.

"_Victoire?" _an astonished voice said

I turned and saw the owner of the voice. It was none other than Teddy Lupin coming towards me. I breath a sigh of relief when I realized that at least wherever I was, I wasn't alone.

"Teddy!" I ran up to him and stopped in front of him unsure what to do. You see, I've always had this big crush on him ever since we were kids but before we could try out a relationship, he already left Hogwarts. He was two years older than me.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" he said still astonished to find me standing in front of him.

"Er. We're doing Apparition tests today. And I sort of got lost." I said embarrassed

"No kidding." Teddy said, a snort escaping his lips.

"Hey, it's my first official time Apparating! I didn't-- I mean, well-- er, where are we?" I faltered noticing how much Teddy's changed. His hair was the usual turquoise shade it has always been. But it was messier than usual. His face looked more mature than I last saw him. And he was noticeably taller than me. The top of my head just barely reaching his chin. His muscles were now more noticeable than ever. And he had a strong built. In short, to me, he looked so handsome that I honestly forgot what I was saying.

"We're in the outskirts of Diagon Alley." Teddy said looking at me. "Blimey, Vic, you've grown!"

"Duh, Teddy. What was I supposed to do? Halt my growth?" I said snorting but I stopped when I noticed the look on his face. His face was red and he had a sheepish look about it. He was looking at the floor and his hand was scratching his head, messing up his hair. _Oh, he meant that kind of growth. _I thought stupidly.

"Er, anyway, I need to get back to Hogwarts." I said. Teddy seemed to get a hold of himself.

"Oh yeah. I assume you don't know how to get back since you ended up here without meaning to?" Teddy said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I-- yeah." I huffed.

"And what if I don't take you back?" Teddy asked his smirk growing, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What do you mean, 'if I don't take you back'?" I said, "You have to take me back!"

"Nah, I don't think so, Vic." Teddy said

"Why not?" I asked

"It's fun to see you squirm." Teddy answered

"You're not helping me here." I said frustrated

"No, I'm not, am I?" Teddy said, clearly enjoying my discomfort

"Fine. I'm going. Thanks for your help." I said sarcastically as I walked away to the direction I had seen him come.

"And how are you getting back on your own? You're miles from Hogwarts." Teddy said jogging to catch up to me.

"I don't know. I'll do-- er, something." I said trying to ignore him.

"You can't Disapparate back on your own." Teddy said

"No kidding." I said mocking his earlier words

"You haven't changed a bit." Teddy said amused

"Except for my 'growth' then?" I said with a smirk of my own

"I meant your cheekiness." Teddy said without faltering or being embarrassed

"Nor have you. Except you're taller." I said

"So, how have things been going?" Teddy said walking next to me

I looked at him and saw that he was waiting for an answer. "Fine, I guess." I said.

"That's not giving me much, Vic." Teddy said pouting

"Alright, what do you want me to say?" I said laughing. Same old Teddy, he sure loved to pout.

"How're your studies? Your OWLs? Your friends? Boyfriends? Enemies?" Teddy said, ticking them off on his fingers, one by one.

"My studies are great, I guess, though they're stressful. As for my OWLs, I got all the ones I needed and a few others for the job I want. My friends, you've met them a few years back. I don't have a boyfriend now, I'm happily single. As for my enemies, I don't really have any." I said in one breath.

"Victoire Weasley doesn't have a boyfriend?" Teddy said in mock amazement, "The whole time I was at Hogwarts, boys seemed to fawn all over you."

"No they don't." I said but I knew I was lying.

"Mmm-hmm. What career are you pursuing?" Teddy asked

"I want to be an Auror." I said proudly

"Oh? Then I guess I'll be seeing you in a few years then, I take it?" Teddy said with a smile

"I-- what? You're an Auror?" I asked amazed, when we were at school, Teddy never told anyone except for the teachers and his close friends what he wanted to become. And I forgot to ask Uncle Harry whatever happened to him.

"Yes, that's right." Teddy said

"Wow, er- congratulations. Sorry for the lateness though." I said with a sheepish smile

"No problem and thanks." Teddy said

By this time, we were nearing Diagon Alley. I could see the numerous shops that littered the street. And the shoppers that were scurrying about their business. I still had no idea how to get back to Hogwarts and my friends and the teachers were all probably looking for me. I don't how long we walked without talking but it was Teddy who broke the silence.

"I'll take you back on one condition." Teddy said thoughtfully.

"I'll do it." I said automatically without even waiting for Teddy to tell me his condition. _It can't be that bad, can it? _I thought nervously, _This is Teddy we're talking about, of course not. _Teddy looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered.

"That desperate to get back, are you?" Teddy teased me

"Oh, shut up, Teddy." I said

"Alright, alright. Stop here. I'll take you back by side-along Apparition." Teddy said, holding his arm out for me to take. I looked at it before taking it as millions of butterflies erupted in my stomach when my hand came in contact with his arm. Suddenly I could feel the familiar sensation of Apparition and before I knew it, it was gone. I squinted and saw that we were in Hogsmeade. I could see my classmates in the distance and made to walk toward them, with Teddy at my side.

"Thanks Teddy." I said beaming up at him

"No problem." Teddy said grinning

When we got close enough for my friends to spot me, I stopped and turned to Teddy. He was looking at me with such intensity in his eyes that it made me blush madly. Eager to draw attention away from my face, I asked what his condition was.

"Oh. It's easy." Teddy said, a smirk appearing on his face, "Go out with me on Friday."

I squeaked a 'yes'. And was going to make my way toward my friends when he spoke.

"Victoire?" Teddy called

"Er, yes?" I asked

"You've grown quite beautifully." Teddy said seriously. We could say that I was madly blushing by that time, but that would be an understatement. I gave him a smile and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again, Teddy." I said

"Anytime." Teddy said with a goofy grin on his handsome face.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Do leave me a review. Thanks again. :) **


End file.
